View
by LadyYun523
Summary: A young transfer student from South Korea comes into the life of the Host Club, garnering their attention to become their single hostess. What adventures will await our young heroine and the two men chasing after her? Read on to find out. MorixOCxKyoya
1. Prologue

Prologue

The first day of school is always exciting for students. New supplies have been bought and packed away in their carriers; uniforms are pressed, new, and pristine. For some, this new school year came with new friends to make, moving from elementary to middle school, or middle school to high school. For others, the majority, it was seeing friends and acquaintances again after a small break apart. It's now the time to reconnect, study hard, and find new paths for bright young minds.

Ouran Academy, the most prestigious school in all of Japan, started on the same day as most others. Flurries of yellow and blue, standard uniform colors for the men and women attending the high school section, made their ways through the open gates to the building, painted in a light shade of pink. Only the elite of the elite attended such an academy, as the uniforms themselves cost thousands of dollars. Everyone there seemed to know each other in some way, as most were sons and daughters of major company owners. It was a way to make business connections as well as get an education. It was a win for the parents and a win for the students.

For the second years in class A, they were privileged. At least, the ladies saw it that way. The two most handsome men in their grade were in that class, top students in their grade previously. Not only that, but they also ran a club together, the president and the vice-president together as friends. They walked in together, naturally, as they caught up on events that went on while they weren't together during the summer and what to do for their club's first meeting. Last year's recruitment went very well, as now everyone the president wanted were all in high school. The club consisted of two first years, two second years, and two third years, all very diverse in their own way. Yet the president couldn't help but feel like a crucial part of their club was missing, but he had yet to figure it out. Which is why he was talking it over with his vice-president currently.

"Kyoya, seriously, I don't know what it is that could possibly be missing!" the president exclaimed, bringing even more attention to the duo. The vice-president, Kyoya, simply kept the calm smile on his face as he found his seat, right next to the exuberant blonde.

"Tamaki, we have covered any aspect there could possibly be. I don't know what you could possibly be missing from our group. All of our men are diverse and attractive in their own sense. Nothing could possibly be missing. If there is, though, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough," the black-haired male explained. That didn't put the blonde's nerves at ease, though.

Time was ticking, and it was close to the start of class but Tamaki was no closer to figuring out just what was missing. He found the perfect males to enter his club, and the ladies were excited for club activities to start up in the next two weeks. What could it be?

The teacher walked in, a burly man in his late forties, but also a very kind and excellent teacher. He greeted the class with a smile, excited for the new, fresh faces he got to teach first period to, mathematics, along with being their homeroom teacher.

"Everyone, good morning!" A chorus of good mornings followed suit, most excited but with a few tired and bored tones to it. "I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year, Mr. Yamamuto. Pleasure to be teaching you all." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now, before we begin with morning announcements, I do have someone to introduce you all to. She's a transfer from South Korea, and some of you may know her. Miss Lee, please come in."

This definitely grabbed everyone's attention, minus the attentive Kyoya, who kept track of everyone in the school and who might be of benefit to know. He looked over the young girl's file, seeing as how she was someone from out of the country he may wish to make her acquaintance. Unfortunately, there wasn't much information on her, only her name, birthday, and that she was an heiress to a large company in Korea. Not even a picture was included, which was fair since she was transferring and probably didn't have her picture taken for her ID at the time Kyoya checked. Still, his interest was piqued.

It didn't take long for the girl to enter, and she honestly would have drawn attention to her whether the teacher announced her presence or not. It was a bit difficult to ignore the flaming pink hair walking through the door. That wasn't her most striking feature though. In fact, it was her smile that drew everyone in. Her skin was fair, pale to the standards held in Korean. Dark brown eyes looked over each student, gracing everyone with a small glance. Her lips were uplifted into a gentle smile, but it still showed off her dimple of her right cheek. She was clad in the yellow uniform, her stature a bit short, standing at about 160cm, just about 5 feet 3 inches tall. She was definitely a sight to behold, as guys and girls alike looked on at her beauty with admiration.

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you all," she spoke, her voice light and melodic, her Japanese flawless. "My name is Lee Hyeji, next in line to take over SM Entertainment, daughter of Lee Sooman. I hope you all will take care of me." She gave a small bow, as per tradition in both Japan and Korea. A small clatter sounded, a girl in the front row close to Hyeji. Before the girl could grasp her fallen pencil, Hyeji bent down on one knee while picking up the pencil, setting it into the girl's hand with swiftness. A larger smile exposed on her face, close to a smirk, as she held onto the girl's hand.

"A woman with hands like yours shouldn't be near the floor. Please, allow me to get this for you." Her words were flirtatious by nature, her eyes lidded as she gazed to the girl who was now blushing. She stuttered a thank you, smiling back at Hyeji as she put a hand to her face. "It was my pleasure, sweetheart." With that, Hyeji stood at full stance, girls gossiping and giggling amongst each other, not yet daring to approach her, as class was soon to start.

"I figured it our Kyoya," Tamaki stated, staring at the girl with his mouth open in a small o. Kyoya knew where this was going, and couldn't help but think this may end up working for their favor. There was nothing wrong with it, and it'll bring in a larger range of customers. "We need a hostess."

* * *

Hello everyone! New to FF, so it's my first fan fiction on here, but I'm certainly not new to the world of fan fiction! Thought of this story on a whim, and here I am! If you want to leave a comment, message me, or just like it, I'd be so happy! If you ever want to talk, you can just call me Yun~

Yun signing off.


	2. Chapter 1

A sigh of relief escaped Hyeji's lips. It was half way through the day in a new school and it was time for lunch. To say the least, Hyeji was quite tired.

She had just moved in to her apartment last week and was slowly trying to figure out everything. Granted, she did have a bit of help from the native cleaning service and her driver, but it was still a change that wore her down. You know what else wore her down? This yellow monstrosity of a uniform. Never had she worn something of this nature for school, it was normally a skirt and blouse, not a puffy ball gown. She couldn't say anything against it, though. Hyeji wasn't one to go against elders.

The lunchroom was full, bustling with students getting reacquainted with each other from different classes and even different years. For a moment, Hyeji felt alone all over again, but quickly shook off that feeling as a group of three girls came up to greet her. They were from her class, she recognized, one was the girl she sat next to, another diagonally from her, and the last was the pencil girl. Hyeji's lips upturned, greeting them with a small silence, edging them to speak first.

"H-hello Hyeji-san, I just wanted to thank you again for picking up my pencil," the young lady stuttered out at first. "I'm Zakari Fuyumi."

"My name is Ryuzaki Ai!"

"And I am Kirimoto Hana."

Hyeji made sure to commit all of their names to memory. They were all in her class, so why not try to make some friends. "It was no problem, dear. I feel graced that you all would introduce yourselves to someone such as I." Hyeji took hold of Ai's hand, giving it a gentle kiss on her knuckles, causing the girl to swoon while the other two squealed.

Hyeji was about to say more, maybe invite the trio to eat lunch with her, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The ladies looked behind her, smiling brightly at the interruption. Turning her head, she noticed a man. Tall, blonde, and extremely handsome he was. His eyes were definitely the striking point for this man, a bright shade of purple looked at her shining with happiness and a bit of curiosity.

"Tamaki, hello!" the girls greeted in unison, bowing to him. "We were just on our way," one of them stated, dragging the two others behind her. They exclaimed their protests, but Hana dragged them off without another word.

It was now just the two of them standing there, eyes focusing on the pair. They looked striking together, like a celebrity couple. People that were watching were whispering amongst each other, looking to see what the pair would do.

"Miss Hyeji, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Suoh Tamaki." Ah, the boy behind me, Hyeji thought to herself. He smiled down at her pleasantly, taking her hand in his. "And might I say, I have never met such a beauty as yourself." He took to one knee, bowing to her in a princely manner that made women both scream in excitement and glare in jealousy. To Hyeji, this seemed like a game.

"Tamaki, I am the one that is in awe by your handsome looks. I'm honored that your eyes would fall on me with such admiration," she commented, grabbing his forearm gently to bring him to stand fully before her. "Is there something I could help you with, dear?"

Forward, Tamaki thought. Charming, yet doesn't beat around the bush, that's a wonderful quality to have. "Actually, yes there is madam. I was hoping you would have lunch with my friends and myself. There is something I would like to discuss with you, a proposal actually." This made girls glare more and scream more. At the word proposal, people assumed the marriage proposal was the only thing he could possibly say. Hyeji knew better, though. This man was on a different sort of mission.

"I would be delighted. Please lead the way." With that, they walked towards the large glass windows that overlooked the courtyard. At the table were five other men, all looking at her with wonder.

"Everyone, this is Miss Lee Hyeji, a transfer from South Korea." Tamaki may have introduced her, but she bowed anyway, standing fully again to smile at the group. They all smiled back politely, some giving a small wave as well. "Miss Hyeji, this is Ootori Kyoya, he's also in our class." He gestured to the boy with glasses, his smile professional and business like. He stood to greet her, giving her a small bow. Hyeji had to admit, she had a thing for guys in glasses. "Those two are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." Twins. They gave her a warm but mischievous smile each, also standing to bow at her.

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison.

"Likewise." With that, they also sat down.

"This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls him Honey-sempai." That came as a bit of a shock to Hyeji, seeing the perky blonde look like he belonged in elementary. Yet here he was, graduating after this year.

"Hello Hye-chan! Nice to meet you!" the small third-year greeted happily. She couldn't help but smile down at him as he greeted her with a hug, patting his head gently.

"It's so wonderful to meet you too, Honey-sempai." He was too cute for his own good, yet when he hugged her she could easily feel his muscles and how strong he was. Definitely not someone to mess with, she noted in her mind.

"And finally, this is Morinozuka Takashi, but we call him Mori-sempai." Hyeji looked to that last man, and he was definitely the most handsome in her eyes. Very tall, caring gray eyes, and a strong stature. He gave her a nod in greeting and she did the same, noting he was a silent type of person, probably a good listener too.

Tamaki gestured for her to sit down, between Kyoya and himself, which she took with grace and a smile. "As I said before, there is something I wish to discuss with you." He started strong, that was for sure. "You probably don't know, but we're all in a club together. One of the most popular clubs in Ouran actually, and I'm the president."

"Are you all the only members of the club?" she asked suddenly. She felt like she knew where this was going, and just what type of club they were.

Tamaki looked at her in shock, seeing her being abrasive and strong. At least, that's what he saw; the others just saw a simple question.

"Why yes, we are, but we were hoping to change that today."

"So you're a host club. And you want me in?"

"You are quite observant and intuitive," Kyoya stated, now taking his turn to speak. Hyeji just nodded in response. "Well to answer your question, yes. We certainly want you in our club as a hostess."

"Hostess?"

It wasn't Hyeji that questioned it, although she was certainly about to. It was the twins that piped in, looking at the black haired man like he was crazy. Honestly, she couldn't blame them. "Yes as a hostess, what did you think we meant when we said we wanted her in the club?" Kyoya questioned, looking a tad bit curious but more annoyed that the twins wouldn't have thought of it as her being a hostess.

"Well, we thought you wanted her to perform. Kaoru and I know who she is, but it doesn't seem like you guys do," Hikaru responded. In that moment, a small group of boys came up to the table, greeting Hyeji with shy smiles as they all held out their notebooks and pens.

"C-could we have your autograph?" one brave soul asked. Hyeji could never turn someone down, and she quickly signed all of the books, making them out to each person as she asked their name.

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at her in wonder, while the other four didn't seem too phased by what just happened. "It seems people already figured out who she was," the other twin, Kaoru, commented.

"I thought maybe asking for an autograph would be too soon at this point," his brother said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What are you two talking about?" Tamaki questioned, his eyes following the trail of happy, love struck boys.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?"

"She's Lee Hyeji, one of the top idols in South Korea."

This put the two second-years in silence. They both turned to her as Honey also asked for an autograph, saying he was a huge fan of hers ever since she debuted. She could only smile and give him a thank you, signing his book.

"I-idol?" Tamaki gasped.

"I'm glad I'm recognized even here in Japan. I feel honored you all noticed who I was," Hyeji said bashfully, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "In America, where I studied last year, I was just another Asian girl. It's a small shock to be recognized after a year, I guess." She rubbed the back of her neck, grinning at the men surrounding her.

They all looked at her in a bit of amazement. Even if she wasn't famous in the states, it's a wonder why she didn't get a lot of attention, especially with that hair. Maybe she didn't have that hair before, Kyoya mused. Idols in Korea, from what he knew, typically changed their hair color during different promotions, maybe about three times a year if they were very well known or trying desperately to become known.

"Miss Hyeji, what do you do as an idol?" Tamaki asked, genuine curiosity shining through his eyes.

Hyeji lit up; talking about what her passion was always put her in a good mood. "I sing! In my group, I'm the main singer. But, even though my main job is vocals, I also need to know how to dance choreography and I'm starting to look into acting, although I doubt I'll actually ever do it.

"Now, though, I need to get an education. I return during breaks in the school year to promote my group, but, other than that, I'm a regular student." Shrugging her shoulders, she looked up as a waiter came up to their table. They paused their conversation to put in their orders, the waiter bowing to leave.

"What were we talking about?" the twins asked, and they all scratched their head trying to remember.

"Hostess." Mori said, and a chill went down Hyeji's spine. Hearing how deep his voice was, it was a shock. A good shock.

"Ah, yes! So Hyeji, what do you think?" Tamaki exclaimed, turning to grasps her hands in his own. "Will you do us the honor and work with us?"

Hyeji thought to herself. Normally, she would have picked a different club to be in, like the choir or something to do with performing. If she thought about it, acting as a hostess could help with her acting and see if she wanted to actually do it. But if she didn't like it, she would be bound to the club for an entire year.

As she was pondering to herself silently, Kyoya noticed the hesitation in her eyes. He felt compelled to make sure she accepted, as the profits would skyrocket with an actual idol in their group. "We can give you a week's trial period. If by then, you don't like it, you are free to leave. But I would also like to extend the invitation of performing for our club should you chose to not work as a hostess." Brilliant, he thought to himself.

Hyeji had to admit; it was totally a win-win situation for her. There was no down side. And, if she did end up being a hostess, maybe she could still perform maybe once week for them anyway. Plus, she felt like she could really be friends with all of them. All on her first day too.

"I'll do it!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Let's go Hyeji!" Tamaki exclaimed. A week had finally passed and it was the start of clubs. Today was the day where Hyeji could finally see what this club was all about.

In the week that had passed, Hyeji hung out with all of the members of the club during lunch every day, even going out to eat with them at a restaurant on Sunday. To say the least, Hyeji loved these boys so far. They were all lovely and endearing in their own ways, not to mention handsome.

Tamaki was surely her favorite amongst the group. He was always so full of life and a smile was almost always on his face. He lit up the room in every way possible, a happy virus for sure.

Kyoya was a charming young man, calculating his every move and using whatever is around him for his benefit. Hyeji figured that out quickly, but also didn't mind. Everyone had their motives to do whatever they did, so it wasn't her place to question. He was polite though, so she had no qualms with the handsome gentleman.

The twins were her very source of entertainment whenever they were together. Hyeji herself wasn't much of a prankster, but watching the boys scheme and prank Tamaki was always a treat. She was also starting to figure out the differences between the two, but, since she didn't see them nearly as often as Tamaki and Kyoya, it was taking her a while. She did notice, however, that Hikaru was more of the instigator and leader, slightly more abrasive and commanding. Kaoru, on the other hand, was gentler in a sense, not as harsh as his brother but still cunning.

Honey was like Tamaki, but smaller, which is why Hyeji loved him to death too. She would always coddle him, treating him more like a little brother than an elder. She caught herself doing that, and quickly apologized to the senior, but he said he didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed the way she treated him, like a brother and like a senior when it mattered. Often you could find Honey on her back, shoulders, or lap if he wasn't near Mori.

Mori was a bit of an enigma to Hyeji. Protective over Honey, that was for sure. Quiet and a bit mysterious, it was attractive for sure. But he didn't express himself as loudly as everyone else. Instead, his lips would twitch for a second in a smile, or his eyes would change with worry if Honey got hurt. Very faint, but also very noticeable once one got to know him. His behavior was fatherly, and Hyeji loved seeing him care so much for not only Honey but his friends too.

"Music Room 3?" Hyeji read aloud. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice how to get there or where in this large school she ended up.

"Let's go in!" A key appeared in Tamaki's hand as he opened the door to their clubroom.

It was large and extravagant like the rest of the school. Couches were strewn about the room and a large piano sat in the back. There was no real organization to the couches, so Hyeji was rearranging them in her mind. Based on what they told her, they would need five different sets: one for Tamaki, one for Kyoya, one for the twins, one for the cousins, and one for herself. There were more than enough couches to situate at least three per set, along with a coffee table for each of them.

Hyeji got to work quickly, pushing the couches with ease to suit her tastes. Of course, Tamaki's set should be in the center.

Just as she got done with Tamaki's, everyone else filtered in calmly. Seeing what she was doing, Mori and Honey started to help her out, while Kyoya started to take data and look over notes for opening day, the twins set up changing rooms, one for the boys and one for herself, and Tamaki shouted orders to the twins.

It was done within minutes, and the room looked wonderful. They even put a love seat chair towards the door where they could greet their guests as soon as they come in. Tamaki tried to convince Hyeji to sit in the seat, but Hyeji insisted he sat down there since he was the president. He only gave in once she said she could sit on the arm of the chair.

"It's almost time, let's get into position," Kyoya commanded, garnering everyone's attention as they all huddled around the seat. "Tamaki, you're starting off with seven guests, Hikaru and Kaoru have six, Honey, you have four, Mori you also have four. Hyeji, you have two women for today, just to start you off." They all nodded in agreement, Hyeji relieved she didn't have as much as the rest.

The doors opened and rose petals flew through the door. The first set of girls walked in, greeted by the handsome men and woman that would take care of them. The sight that greeted them was all seven of them together. Tamaki sat on the seat, poised in a very royal manner. To his direct right was Kyoya and his left was Hyeji sitting on the arm of the chair as promised. Directly behind the chair were the twins, leaning on the back of the chair. In front of Hyeji was Honey and behind her was Mori. They each held roses to represent themselves, but Hyeji didn't have one. She glanced at them confused until Mori tapped her back, handing her a multicolored rose. It had all the colors of the rainbow all in one rose and she looked at it in amazement before taking it from him, a small smile on her face before she turned around again, smiling brightly at the customers.

"Welcome!"

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to get into the swing of things, Hyeji included. She was already a natural flirt when it came to women, and around men she was shy and charming, but still had confidence and authority.

"Hyeji-san, your honorifics are different in Korea, no?" one of her females, Ryuzaki Ai, asked. Hyeji wasn't surprised she got requested by Ai, nor was she surprised that Fuyumi joined her as well.

"Yes, they are a bit different. In Korea, -ssi is the equivalent of –san. We don't give honors to anyone younger than us, along with people our own age after we get to know them better. Females have the word oppa for big brother or significant other and unnie for big sister. Males have different words, hyung for big brother and noona for big sister or significant other. Sometimes we don't attach names when calling someone oppa. Like I could go to Mori-sempai and just call him oppa and that's perfectly okay too. In school settings, hoobae is used for underclassmen and sunbae is used for upperclassman."

The girls looked at her, actually looking interested in what she was saying.

"So, since we're in the same class, is it okay if we just called you Hyeji?" Ai questioned, Fuyumi nodding in agreement.

Hyeji smiled, taking a hold of Ai's hand gently. "I would feel absolutely honored if you considered the two of us so close."

That did it. They both squealed and Ai fainted just from that little bit of contact. Hyeji giggled, reaching to Fuyumi to hold her by the small of her back. "Of course, the same goes to you, Fuyumi." Two for two, not bad on her first day.

"Well, I guess I'll go join the other hosts while I wait." Hyeji got up, straightening her gown. She looked around, noticing that Kyoya currently had no customers, and picked her target. She bounded over to him, sitting next to him on the couch as he scribbled away in his notebook. He glanced up for a second, looking a bit confused.

"My girls fainted, so I'm giving them some time to rest."

"Impressive on the first day," he commented, turning back to his book. "Is there any particular reason you chose to visit me?"

"Typical Kyoya, always thinking things need to be done for someone's merit. I just wanted to visit and say hi to my fellow classmate." He stopped momentarily before smiling slightly.

"Well, do me a favor? Sing something?" Hyeji was surprised to say the least as Kyoya set his book down, turning towards her. "No merit in hearing you sing, I just want to hear it."

"Touché, Kyoya," Hyeji said, smirking at her friend. "Although I have a feeling that doing this will give you an insight on how I'll perform should I choose not to be a hostess. Either way, wish granted!"

Hyeji felt excited to sing again. It had been a while since she had last performed for a crowd, even one as small as this. Thinking back to the songs in her arsenal, she thought of the perfect one to sing. She wouldn't do any choreography, but would just sing to her heart's content.

She sauntered to the back changing room, designated for her, and pulled out her carrier bag. She always carried spare clothes on her, including a performing outfit. It kept her grounded and reminded her that she was doing what she loved on a professional level.

It was a one-piece dress, all white with flower lace overlay. It was easy to move in, which is why she liked it the most. There was a white headband, white knee socks, and white tennis shoes with pink laces, the only color on the entire outfit.

She put on the outfit; taking her phone out to flip through the songs she had until she found the right one. She sent it to Kyoya, who would set up everything. It took a couple seconds before any singing would begin, so it would give her a minute to brace herself.

Within two minutes, she heard the music start and she took a deep breath, hearing most of the guests question what was happening. Finally, she stepped out.

"Hanbeon bomyeon du beon deo bogo sipeo." She sang quietly at first, garnering everyone's attention at this point. They all looked surprised, minus Kyoya of course. It didn't take long before they all got into it though.

"Dubeon sebeon bomyeon neoreul deo ango sipeo.

Neowa couple ring couple ring sone kkigoseo,

hamkke i gireul geotgo sipeo nan." Hyeji stepped out further, smiling at her crowd as Hikaru and Kaoru shouted out some of the lyrics.

"Maeil maeil bwado nan deo johajyeo,

dubeon sebeon naui boreul kkojibeo bwado.

Machi dreaming dreaming kkumeul kkuneun deut,

saenggangman haedo nan misoga." She held out that last note for a while, causing everyone to cheer a bit. She walked closer to everyone, targeting Kyoya since he had no customers.

"Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie Chu~ dalkomhage Chu~

Onmome nan himi pullyeo.

Nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo.

I'm falling falling for your love!" With every "Chu", she touched her lips, pouting them in a kiss before using the last one to touch Kyoya's. She wanted to giggle at the sight of him, a bit dazed and blushed, but the show needed to go on. She walked over to Tamaki this time, grinning over at his customers.

"Hey you~ ipsul wie Chu~ Everyday with you~

neol bomyeon nae nuni gamgyeo.

Mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae?

Nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui Mr. Chu~" She pointed at Tamaki when she said "you", sitting by one of his guests. She grabbed the lady's hand, singing to her too.

The next verse and chorus went the same way, her making her way towards the twins in the next chorus. But at the next part, she decided to switch it up a bit.

"Mitsumete hoshī no,

eien yori nagaku.

Yakusoku no kiss purīzu.

Kokoro gawari enji,

kizutsukenaide ne bebī!" She changed the lyrics to Japanese, making her way over to Honey and Mori slowly as the song changed tempo. She waved to the two of them, smiling gently at the pair. Honey waved back excitedly. At the last word, she sat between the two seniors, turning towards Honey first.

"Mr. Chu kuchibiru Chu

kirameki Chu

barairo no sekai ga

fuwafuwa mawaru hajimete da yo

I' m falling falling for your love!" Again, with each "Chu", she poked. But she poked Honey's lips each time since he was cute and more okay with that type of thing. Finally, she turned towards Mori, smiling gently to him as she stood, offering her hand to him, which he took, and stood to his full height.

"Hey you kimi ni mo Chu

Every day with you

watashi wa mewotojiru." She bent down, seeing a piece of Honey's cake have a small piece of chocolate and held it up to his lips.

"Choko yori suītona kiss o shite

Oh dārin kimi no namae Mr. Chu." He looked down at her and then the chocolate, taking it in his mouth and eating the small treat.

The song ended and everyone cheered, clapping and shouting their love for the song.

"Hyeji! That was amazing!" the twins shouted, running over to her and pulling her into a double hug.

"That was simply wonderful! Bravo indeed!" Tamaki said, clapping the loudest out of everyone.

"Hye-chan, your voice is so nice!" Honey jumped on her back, and she laughed as she supported him.

"Beautiful indeed." It was a simple compliment from the Shadow King, but it was enough to make her blush.

"Cute." Another small compliment, this time from Mori, and that just made her blush harder.

Suddenly she was in another double hug, this time she was sandwiched between Ai and Fuyumi who were shouting their compliments as well.

Hyeji felt so happy in this moment. She knew what her decision was, on whether she'd be a hostess or not.

* * *

Yun here! I'm still getting adjusted to the format of FF, but I'm getting there~

So yeah, second chapter is here. Song featured was A-Pink's Mr. Chu, both in Korean and Japanese. Check it out, it's a super cute song!


End file.
